My Newsgoils
by Millie Jacobs
Summary: There is something you don't know. There are more newsies. Girl newsies to be exact. This is there story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: I do not own Newsies.

"Get ya lazy asses outta be goils!" Ms. Bumbree growled at us with her scruffy smoker's voice. I sat strait up in my bunk. After living in the Manhattan news girls lodging house (the only one in New York) for so long you somehow become a light sleeper.

"Get up," I hissed at Rosalyn, or Rose as us newsies call her and threw my pillow at her. She took it and covered the back of her head. I hopped off the top bunk and slid on over to the dresser.

"It's my fucking skirt! Give it back!" Risky yelled at Frisky, her twin sister.

"Um, no it's not. I saved up my good money to buy this thing and I'm going to wear it!" Frisky was yelling at her sister every morning as usual.

"Bumbree is going to kick you out if you don't knock it off." Camilla, Racetrack's little sister who was always on the right being good yelled at the two.

I then walked along in a white blouse and blue skirt to the wash room.

"But, I'm really scared too, Rosie." Bliss who was brushing Rose's hair said in her soft voice.

"Scared to do what?" I asked picking up a comb and running it through my curly hair blonde hair.

"Mush asked Bliss to Meda's Friday." Rose finished. I mentally ticked off the days today was about Wednesday. "So me and Jack are going with her and Mush."

"Oh."I said disappointed. I could only dream of going anywhere with Oscar DeLancy, my secret guy. Jack, my brother, would kill him if he knew about this the rest of the newsies probably would kill him too. He doesn't mind he always says sometimes we need to keep secrets.

"Don't worry, will find you someone by Friday." Bliss said trying to cheer me up, when I wasn't worried about not having a date, just going with my date was the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the newsies, boys and girls, huddled as Oscar and Morris came swaggering over as they did every morning. Race had made some comment about how the two brothers smell. "In the back you lousy little shrimp." Oscar sneered at Snipshooter. I hated how he always picked on younger kids. I shot is a disapproving glance. That was when he back down. But Jack was taking things to far questioning Oscar and Morris's family relations which I knew was something he didn't like. But Jack had to defend his Newsies' rights.

"5 to 1 cowboy soaks em' ah who bettin?" Racetrack said. Then Jack took Oscar's hat and ran. I can't stop him from defending himself from my brother. Jack threw me the hat and I caught it. Then jumped up onto the canopy knocking the DeLancy brother's over. He started running again when he crashed into some kid. I raced after Oscar trying to give him his hat back when I crashed into him too.

"Oops!" I giggled. Now that I was with level with him I could see he had the prettiest blue eyes. "Hey," I said the little boy next to him. "What's your name?" I said crouching down to eye level.

"I'm Les and this is David, my brother." He answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Les my name is Millie. But you can call me Waves."

"Why do they call you Waves?" David asked.

"Well, I like to sell my papers by the docks." I said proudly. "Where do you plan to sell yours?" he was about to answer when the circulation bell started to ring and everyone poured into the gates. Once everyone stood there waiting for their turn to get their papers, it was my turn. I was last in line so I could talk to Oscar.

"I have your hat." I teased. Weasel went to go check on something in the back and Morris was counting the money.

"Ha-ha, well, why don't you give it back to me at Meda's tonight?" he didn't need to do that; I actually could get in for free, since I knew Meda personally. We have been sneaking into shows frequently. Meda is the only person that knows about me and Oscar.

"Oscar, did you steal those tickets."

"Are you coming Millie?" the little boy Les asked. Oscar backed away from the bars with flushed cheeks realizing he was too close. I playfully put on Oscar's hat and skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank EG Winstion for giving me a review. It really made my day. I'm sorry i didn't metion you in the second chater with a thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"That one looks like a bunny." Oscar said commenting on the shape of a cloud. I'd taken a break from selling papers to be with Oscar.

"It does," I said not that fascinated.

"What's your problem?"

"Well, I'm tired of you pushing the newsies around." I asked turning over to face him. Looking into his hazel eyes and noticing slight guilt in them.

"Well, I gotta defend myself." He said

"Not if you're the one who started it!" I yelled standing up now.

"Well, I have enemies, you do to."

"I don't have enemies." I said hurt.

"You're Jack fucking Kelly's sister. Even if they don't know you they hate you because … you're his sister!" He accused. I got up and walked away leaving him to himself.

"Don't even talk to me again!" I screamed and walked away. I had no idea where I was going or what direction for that matter. But I was shaken from my thoughts when Jack, Rose, David and Les nearly ran me over.

"I'm not running any further." David said.

"You don't have to we're here." Rose said.

We all entered the building when Jack and David started fighting about something I didn't know about.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Um," I was interrupted by Meda thinking we were bums and trying to shoo us away.

"Ya, wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye Meda, would ya?"

"Oh, Kelly," he laughed. "Where ya been, kid? I miss seeing you and Rose up on the balcony. Oh, and Mildred!" she squealed at my presence and I cringed at my full name. "How is….. oops." Meda was the only one who knew about me and Oscar but she also knew it was a secret noticing the anger in my eyes at the mention of his name. She was the closest thing to a mother to me and Jack. She said. "Oh" and dropped the subject.

"Meda, this is David and Les, David, Les this is Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark."

"Oooh and who is this?" Meda cooed at Les.

"That's Les." I said

Les coughed into his hand and pulled out a paper. "Buy me last pape lady?" that was probably the highlight of my day so far.

"You are good." She said turning to Jack and David. "This kid is good. Speaking from one professional to another you've got a future kid."

"So it all right if we stay here a little while, Meda. Just until a little problem outside goes away."

"Sure stay as long as you like. Toby," She said to the clown that was passing. "give the kids whatever they like."

We all went backstage and watched Meda sing.

_My lovey dovey baby  
>I boo-hoo-hoo for you<br>I used to be your tootsie-wootsie  
>Then you said 'tooldle-dedoo'<br>I miss the hanky-panky  
><em>

"Come on lets go." Jack decided once Meda's song was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I want to thank J. E. Magic for feviewing my last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too!

"Les shine my shoes for me." Jack said sitting on the shoe shining chair.

"Oh, it's getting late. My parents will be worried. What about yours?"

"There out west looking for a place to live." Jack answered pulling out a Western Jim comic. I looked over at him mad he was lying to the kid who was against lying. "Once they find a place there gonna send for me and Millie." Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell David the truth when there was a loud noise. We ran over to see what the ruckus was. There was a riot breaking out in the street people were beating each other. The fire horses dashed across the ground to the rescue. We ran out of the way when a group of men came running by.

"Guys why don't go back to divvy up. You can meet my folks." David said trying to speak over the madness.

"It's the trolley strike Dave, these couple of dumb-asses must not have joined or somethin'" Jack said to intrigued by the fights that were breaking out to care.

"Jack let's get out of here." Rose and I said in unison trying to help David.

"So maybe we'll have a good headline tomorrow, Dave. Look at this he slept the whole way through it." Jack said while picking up Les.

"Dad, these are our selling partners Rose and Jack, that's Jack's little sister Millie." David introduced us to his dad. "Guys that's my sister Sarah and my mom and dad."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" his father said being polite. Mrs. Jacobs shot him a look. David gave his father the money and we sat down to eat.

"With my experience and their hard work we could sell 1,000 a week without a sweat more if the headline's good." Jack boasted.

"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, ya know ah, catchy words like um, corpse or love nest, nude." Jack laughed. Rose kicked him from underneath the table. "'Scuse me maybe I'm talkin' too much."

"Sarah, go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet." Mr. Jacobs said.

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Mrs. Jacobs teased playfully hitting her husband with the dishrag.

"I'll get the knife!" David said standing up.

"I have the plates." Sarah said.

"It's only the beginning papa, the more I work the more money I make." David said exited. I have to admit I'm excited David is proud of his work.

"Now, you will only work until I get back to the factory and then you are going back to school like you promised." Mr. Jacobs said. David looked down disappointed.

"Happy Birthday Papa." Sarah said.

After we ate our cake Jack and David went out to go talk on the fire escape me and Rose when to Sarah's room. Sarah sat down and brushed her hair. "How long have you and Jack been together, Rose?"

Rose's face heated up at the question. "I don't know awhile I guess." She said hotly.

"Well, I think he's very cute, you're so lucky." Rose's face got even redder though Sarah's comment did not mean harm.

"He's mine so …. lay off!" she said as she crossed the room and left through the window.

"Oh my, she hates me doesn't she?" Sarah said worried.

"No, just don't worry about her, okay." I said trying to comfort her. David walked into the room.

"Sarah, Papa just said Jack has to go so does Millie."

"Oh, he never came in and told me." She said.

"Well, I should go then." I said.

"You can't go outside at night it's too dark." David said. "I'll go with you."


End file.
